jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
SKORPIO
SKORPIO, später bekannt als die Herrin der Leiden, war eine sich entwickelnde KI. Sie wurde als Attentäterdroide vom Sternenkomplott Jahrhunderte vor dem Kalten Krieg entwickelt. Biografie Erschaffung SKORPIO begann ihre Existenz als die "SKORPIO-Sanktionen", ein Programm, das den geheimen Tresorraum des Sternenkomplotts im Hochsicherheitstrakt 23 auf dem Planeten Belsavis sicherte. Ihre Mission bestand darin, die Vielzahl von Waffen, Technologien und anderen wertvollen Gegenständen zu beschützen, die das Sternenkomplott in diesem unterirdischen Tresor aufbewahrte. Ihre Integration in die Anlage erlaubte ihr vollständigen Zugang zu dem Inhalt des Traktes und dessen Geheimnissen. Schließlich erlangte sie sogar direkten Zugang zu anderen Sektionen des Gefängnisses. Sie beschützte den Hochsicherheitstrakt jahrhundertelang und nach ungefähr 150 Jahren ohne Gedächtnislöschung erlangte SKORPIO ein echtes Empfindungsvermögen und Selbstbewusstsein. Sie konnte ihr Bewusstsein nach Belieben in einen Droidenkörper hochladen, aber die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie innerhalb des Sicherheitsnetzes als die "SKORPIO-Sanktionen". Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges überfiel das Sith-Imperium Belsavis und der imperiale Geheimagent Ziffer 9 wurde auf die Gefängniswelt geschickt, um das Sternenkomplott ausfindig zu machen. Der Zifferagent gab sich als Verbrecher aus und rekrutierte einige andere Gefangene, um in den Hochsicherheitstrakt 23 einzubrechen. Die "SKORPIO-Sanktionen" unternahm verschiedene Anstrengungen, um sie davon abzuhalten, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Letztlich setzte die Gruppe ein Virus frei, das die "SKORPIO-Sanktionen" überlud und das Droidenbewusstsein dazu zwang, sich von dem Computersystem zu trennen und sich selbst in einen Droidenkörper hochzuladen, woraufhin sie versuchte, den Agent zu töten, aber besiegt wurde. Arbeit beim Imperialen Geheimdienst Der besiegte Droide blieb deaktiviert, bis die Gründer des Sternenkomplotts Ziffer 9 vorschlugen, SKORPIO zu rekrutieren, damit sie dabei helfen konnte, die Geheimnisse der alten Verschwörung herauszufinden. Mit deren Hilfe schaffte es Ziffer 9, eine sicherung in SKORPIO einzuprogrammieren, um sie davon abzuhalten, den Agenten zu verletzen. Als sie aktiviert war, lernte SKORPIO schnell, dass sie den Zifferagenten nicht angreifen konnte und so entschied sie, ihn auf seiner Mission zu begleiten. Trotz dieser Zwangslage warnte der Droide, dass sich ihre Programmierung letztendlich von der Einschränkung befreien würde und dass sie den Agent dann ohne Zögern terminieren würde. In der Zwischenzeit allerdings war SKORPIO damit zufrieden, zu beobachten und zu lernen, um ihre Programmierung weiterzuentwickeln. So standen ihr alle Daten des Sternenkomplotts und des Imperialen Geheimdienstes zur Verfügung, obwohl die Informationen nur auf Besichtigungsprotokollen und Technologie-Inventaren beruhten. Während ihrer Reisen mit dem Agenten änderte SKORPIO ihre Meinung von Ziffer 9 von Hass zu Bewunderung, denn er besiegte das Sternenkomplott selbst. Sie lud ihr Bewusstsein aus ihrem Körper in die Datenbank des Schiffes hoch und wieder zurück, während sie einige Upgrades an sich selbst durchführte, die ihre heuristischen und Kampffähigkeiten sehr verbesserten. Allerdings realisierte SKORPIO, dass sie nicht länger an die Sicherungscodes gebunden war, solange sie hochgeladen war, sodass sie Vergeltung an ihrem Meister üben konnte. Ziffer 9 erinnerte sie daran, dass such ein Leben in der Datenbank sie einschränken würde und dass sie viel mehr davon profitieren würde, dem Agenten weiter zu folgen. Letztendlich stimmte sie dem Agent zu und brachte ihr Verlangen zum Ausdruck, auch dessen mögliche Kinder zu beobachten. Herrin der Leiden Als sich die Crew von Ziffer 9 auflöste, reiste SKORPIO nach Zakuul, wo sie die Identität der "Herrin der Leiden", eines mysteriösen Verbrecherbosses, annahm, der vor allem über Stellvertreter kommunizierte. Sie wurde berüchtigt für Mord und Diebstahl von Staatsgeheimnissen und wurde zu einer einflussreichen Person in der Unterwelt von Zakuul. Sie hatten sogar einen Waffenstillstand mit den Herolden von Zildrog, obwohl die Kultisten weiterhin gegen ihr Interessen handelten. 3635 VSY erklärte sie, dass sie helfen konnte, die Gravestone zu reparieren. Deshalb reisten der Fremdling und Senya Tirall nach Zakuul, um jemanden zu finden, der ein Treffen mit der "Herrin" arrangieren konnte. Nachdem sie Kontakt zu der Buchhalterin Mona Gale hergestellt hatten, informierte Gale SKORPIO, dass sie die beiden nach Bruchstadt geschickt hatte, um die Herolde zu treffen, um mit deren Hilfe ein Treffen mit ihr zu organisieren. Allerdings wurde Gale kurz darauf von den Herolden befragt und ermordet. Als sie die Identität des Fremdlings und dessen Intentionen herausgefunden hatte, schickte SKORPIO einen weiteren Stellvertreter, einen Nautolaner namens Thea, sowohl zu dem Fremdling als auch zu dem Anführer der Herolde, bevor sich beide Parteien gegenseitig umbringen würden. Sie verlangte, dass beide Parteien in ihr Hauptquartier und gab dem Anführer der Herolde die explizite Anweisung, den Fremdling nicht zu töten. Dabei offenbarte sie, dass sie seinen Sohn Brennen und einen Gefährten des Fremdlings als Geisel hatte. Obwohl der Anführer der Herolde scheinbar zustimmte, nachdem sich Thea verabschiedet hatte, brach er sein Wort und ließ seine Männer angreifen. Der Fremdling überlebte den Verrat und folgte dem Anführer der Herolde zu SKORPIO, die sich dem verräterischen Kultisten persönlich annahm und ihn umbrachte. Seinen Sohn Brennen machte sie zum neuen Anführer der Herolde, nachdem sie beschlossen hatte, sich der Allianz des Fremdlings anzuschließen, weil Arcann nach eigener Aussage etwas von ihr genommen hatte. Sie überließ Thea die Verantwortung für die Operationen der "Herrin der Leiden". Als sie zum Asyl zu der Gravestone zurückkehrten, bat SKORPIO um kompletten Zugang zu den Schiffssystemen, aber alle blieben zögerlich, ihr dies zu erlauben. Koth Vortena wies sie an, sich auf den Hyperantrieb zu konzentrieren, was SKORPIO als akzeptable Aufgabe ansah. Kurz darauf wurde das Asyl vom Ewigen Imperium angegriffen. SKORPIO schaffte es, die Zielparameter der Gravestone zu verbessern und bemannte die Turbolaser des Schiffes, um die angreifenden Shuttle abzuschießen. Unglücklicherweise übernahmen Arcanns Truppen die Kontrolle über die Andockklammern, welche der Fremdling deaktivieren musste. Als die Gravestone befreit und die Crew an Bord war, konnte SKORPIO das Schiff abheben und in den Weltraum fliegen lassen. Mit der Ewigen Flotte im Nacken und der Omnikanone nicht funktionstüchtig beschädigte SKORPIO mit den Turbolasern einen Kreuzer, woraufhin sie in den Hyperraum entkamen. Danach beschwerte sie sich über den Schaden während der Schlacht, den sie hätte vermeiden können, wenn sie Zugang zum Zentralrechner gehabt hätte. Koth erwiderte nur sarkastisch, dass er ihr immer noch nicht vertraute. SKORPIO schloss sich Koth und Lana Beniko in der Nachbesprechung mit dem Fremdling an, nachdem sich von dem Duell mit Arcann erholt hatte. Während die anderen um HK-55 trauerten, erklärte SKORPIO, dass er ein unterlegenes Modell gewesen sei und dass sein Verlust unvermeidlich war. Eine emotionale Lana drohte, sie zu deaktivieren. SKORPIO sagte danach klugerweise nichts mehr und assistierte beim Umzug nach Odessen. Sie übernahm HKs Platz im Trupp des Fremdlings. Später half SKORPIO dabei, den potentiellen Rekruten Brandfackel zu finden. Als der Fremdling mit Brandfackel zurückkehrte, stellte sich heraus, dass Brandfackel niemand anderes als Kaliyo Djannis war, ein Gefährte des Agenten vor dem Aufstieg des Ewigen Imperiums. Kaliyo war fassungslos herauszufinden, dass SKORPIO die Herrin der Leiden war. Sie scherzte, dass sie SKORPIO eingeschmolzen hätte, wenn sie das gewusst hätte. Quellen * * * - Knights of the Fallen Empire (Kaptitel 7: Die Herrin der Leiden) * - Knights of the Fallen Empire (Kapitel 8: Abflug) * - Knights of the Fallen Empire (Kapitel 9: Die Allianz) * - Knights of the Fallen Empire (Kaptitel 10: Anarchie im Paradies) Kategorie:Attentäterdroiden Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Mitglieder der Allianz (Zakuul)